


Plan of Action

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s taken them a while, but they get there in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan of Action

Title: Plan of Action  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kuroko/fem!Kise  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s kind of funny how Kuroko can be so blunt sometimes, and yet when someone else is being so direct with him, he gets embarrassed. Kise finds it cute, like everything else about Kuroko, but today she doesn’t take the time to enjoy watching him so flustered the way she usually would. There’s something else she’s after instead, and when Kise wants something she gets it.

They’re on their own together, with Kise having pulled Kuroko aside after practise (she’s gone out of her way to pick him up from school, and for once, the attention she receives wherever she goes is an annoyance, because there’s only one thing on her mind right now, and that’s getting Kuroko alone). He looks good, towel around his shoulders, face flushed, hair and skin damp. She notices a bead of sweat roll down his jaw, and it’s very tempting for her to lean over and lick it away, to get a taste of him, but she holds back the urge. She wonders if Kuroko knows how often she has to restrain herself around him, how hard it is for her to be patient and considerate.

She’s still waiting for him to take the initiative in taking their relationship to the next level, but to Kise’s eternal frustration, Kuroko doesn’t seem interested in anything other than holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss.

It’s fine and all, but there’s so much more they could be doing instead, and while Kise is happy just to have Kuroko by her side, she’s always been greedy when it comes to him, always pushing him for more. They don’t really talk about it, partly because Kise tends to be too easily distracted by his adorableness (along with everything else she finds attractive about him, but she’s definitely weak against his charm, and the worst thing is, he’s not even aware of the effect he has on her), but also because Kuroko either changes the subject or ignores her outright (which Kise supposes she can’t really blame him for, since even she’s aware of how pushy she can be).

This time, she’s determined not to let him escape. She’s going to do whatever she can to prevent him for putting her off, and so, when he unscrews the top off his bottle of water to take a drink, she gets right to the point.

“Kurokocchi, I want to have sex.”

Kuroko chokes on his drink, and it takes a few seconds of coughing before he can respond. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me.” Kise won’t allow him to use misdirection for all the wrong reasons and run away either, so she curls her fingers around his wrist, keeping a tight grip on it. “I want to have sex.”

Glancing around to make sure there’s no one within listening distance, Kuroko replies tactfully, “I think we should wait.”

“For what?” Kise gives him a look that’s a mixture of impatience and encouragement. “I’m ready anytime. Now I just need to hear that you want it, too.”

“It’s not a matter of whether or not I want it,” Kuroko says, and he’s doing it again, trying to sidestep the issue, but Kise won’t give him the opportunity.

“Then why?” Kise pauses, and uncertainty replaces her earlier confidence. “Don’t you want to do it with me? Would you prefer Momocchi instead?”

Kuroko’s expression softens. Setting his bottle down on the floor, he gently loosens Kise’s fingers and links them with his own, bringing back her smile full force. She knows he’s not too fond of doing things like this in public, even when they’re in a place where no one else can see them, so it’s pleasing to have him being more receptive towards her.

“I chose you, didn’t I?” he says softly, and Kise nods in happiness. 

She remembers it well, after years of pestering on her side and rejections on his, when he finally said yes, when he admitted considering her as someone very special to him, that she had been for a very long time.

“Kurokocchi!” she cries, throwing her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his so enthusiastically it starts to chafe. 

“Kise-san, I can’t breathe,” he wheezes, and she eases her boa constrictor-like hold slightly so he can suck in some much-needed oxygen. Sighing, he gives her an indulgent pat on the head, and although it’s nice, Kise would rather have his hand somewhere else, like her butt. “You know,” he continues, once he’s able to speak properly again, “I’m a little envious of how straightforward you can be sometimes. To be honest, I find it surprising how you can talk so easily about...”

He trails off, so Kise offers him assistance.

“About sex?” 

Kuroko clears his throat. “Yes. About that.”

His face feels hot against Kise’s, and she’s pretty sure why, but she needs to lean back so she can check and, sure enough, he’s blushing. It endears him to Kise even more, if such a thing is even possible, and she squeezes him again.

“You should have told me you were just being shy. Don’t you worry, Kurokocchi, I’ll take care of this.”

Kuroko looks worried, but Kise is already busy working out her plan of attack.

~~

She invites him to the hot springs next weekend, and she won’t take no for an answer.

“I managed to get a reservation for two through my agency,” she tells him over the phone. “You’ll come with me, right? Right? Great! I’ll see you on Saturday at ten a.m. sharp!”

Hanging up before he can reply, Kise beams and goes through her overnight bag one last time. She’s packed her sexiest underwear in which to seduce him with, and she’s borrowed a camera from work so she can take pictures of his sleeping face (because although cell phones may be more convenient, she’d rather have a more high quality photo).

She’s got everything in order. They’ll be sharing a room at the inn, and she’s checked that the open-air baths aren’t segregated for male and female guests. 

It’s going to be perfect. 

Unfortunately, the first thing Kuroko says when the hostess shows them to where they’ll be sleeping is, “I’m sorry, there must be a mistake. There should be two rooms booked for us, not one.”

“It’s okay,” Kise reassures him quickly. “One is all we need.”

“But there’s only one futon,” Kuroko points out.

“Kurokocchi,” she repeats, drawing out the syllables slowly, in a way that dares him to argue, “it’s *fine*. Honestly.”

The hostess looks uncomfortable, asking if the room is to their satisfaction or if they’d rather make alternative arrangements, but Kise tells her there’s no need so she excuses herself politely, leaving them alone together, at long last.

There’s an awkward silence.

“Well, then,” Kise says brightly, “how about we get something to eat first and then check out the bath?”

“If that’s what you want.” Kuroko places his bag in the corner, but he’s acting uneasy, like he’s either suspicious or scared, or possibly both. 

“Relax, Kurokocchi. That’s what hot springs are for, right? Enjoy yourself. It’s my treat.”

Kise hopes the hot water will help soothe away some of his tension, but that’s not all she’ll be relying on. For the time being, she behaves herself throughout their meal, and besides, she can’t get enough of the happy expression he gets whenever he eats something that suits his palate.

“Does it taste good?” Kise prompts.

“Yes,” Kuroko says, eyes sparkling. “It’s delicious.”

And so it should be when Kise remembers how much the inn charges per night, glad that she was able to book a room for free.

While Kuroko enjoys the food, Kise enjoys his cuteness. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, or so people say, and Kise laments her lack of culinary skills, but it doesn’t bother her too much. She can get complimentary cuisine easily enough through her modelling job, not to mention the most fashionable and expensive sweets, which will be one way of keeping Kuroko sustained when she finally gets the ring on his fingers and moves in with him someday.

After a short break in the lounge, they head over to the changing rooms. This is what Kise has really been anticipating, and she gives Kuroko time to gets into the bath first before making her appearance. She’s wearing a towel when she steps outside, peering through the steam to find Kuroko, crouched low so that the water reaches his nose, and it’s disappointing that he hasn’t acknowledged her presence, but she’s not about to let that put her off.

“Sorry for the wait,” she says.

“That’s all right,” he replies, still refusing to look at her.

Pouting, Kise drops the towel to reveal her naked body, and she almost feels like screaming when he keeps his gaze fixed steadfastly downwards. Stepping into the water, Kise wades over to where he is, sitting beside him and leaning none too subtly against his side. His bare skin feels heated next to hers, and a tiny thrill of excitement passes through her at the sensation of it. 

“The air is so fresh out here,” Kise says, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Hmm.”

“I bet the stars will be really clear when they come out tonight.”

“Mm.”

Right eyebrow twitching, Kise turns to get a proper response out of him when, suddenly, there’s a small splash as Kuroko slides beneath the water, bubbles rising to the surface. Panicking, Kise drags him back up before he can drown, and plan number one (seducing Kuroko with nudity in the hot springs) has to be crossed off her list.

~~

Thankfully he’s light enough for Kise to carry to their room, and she lays him out on the futon, easing his head into her lap while he continues to remain unconscious.

It’s a shame he fainted so early, and if Kise had known he was so weak against hot water, she’d have taken him somewhere else, possibly the beach, but they’re here now, so she’ll just have to make the best of it. Besides, there are some positive points, the main one being that she’s had the chance to ogle Kuroko without clothes in the way while dressing his unconscious body in a yukata, and she parts her own in a provocative manner to expose a considerable amount of cleavage for when he eventually comes to.

The position he’s lying in, when he opens his eyes, ensures the first thing he sees is Kise’s breasts, or at least what she’s revealed of them, but that backfires on her too as he yelps in shock, sitting up so fast they bang their heads together.

“I’m sorry,” he says, scooting away to a safer distance. “Did I hurt you?”

Rubbing the spot that Kuroko has just smacked into, Kise sighs. “You haven’t knocked me out, so I guess I should consider myself lucky.”

Kuroko’s shoulders slump guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, and it’s impossible for Kise to be upset when he’s so dejected.

“Jeez, Kurokocchi,” she laughs, “I never expected you to be such a klutz.” It’s cute, but then so is everything else about him. “Are you feeling any better? You got up pretty quickly. It might be better for you to lie down again for a while.”

He still looks slightly woozy, and he doesn’t resist as much as Kise expects when she tugs him over to the futon. She pushes him gently onto his back and stretches out by his side, propping herself up on one elbow so she can stare down at him. His face, already flushed from the bath, reddens even further when she places a hand on his chest.

“This is okay, isn’t it?” she murmurs, leaning in to bring her mouth closer to his. “Right, Kurokocchi?”

He swallows, licking his lips, and Kise can’t resist running her own tongue over the path that his has just traced, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth before drawing it into her mouth for a brief suck. “I’m not sure we should,” he tells her, shivering.

“We should,” she croons, tracing a line with her fingertip from his collarbone to his bellybutton. “We really, really should.”

And then she kisses him, taking his breath away along with any other protests he might make, picking up his nearest hand and guiding it to her left breast underneath the cotton of her yukata. His fingers twitch reflexively and she arches her back, gasping when his thumb accidentally brushes her nipple. 

She means for them to go much slower, to take their time, but she’s been waiting so long that she can’t fight the impatience any longer. Slinging a thigh over his leg, she straddles his hips and undoes her yukata the rest of the way, lets it flutter to the floor and baring her body completely for him.

His eyes tell her everything, even if his words won’t. Kise can see the yearning in them, the desire and the appreciation, so she kisses him again, and it’s tender, more affectionate, not as hungry and desperate.

“I guess I wasn’t the only one holding back, huh?” Bracing her forearms on either side of his head, she lowers her breasts to his lips. “Put your mouth on me, Kurokocchi.”

He hesitates for just a moment before beginning to suck on one of her nipples, and Kise moans eagerly. *This* is what she’s been wanting, and it feels every bit as good as she’s hoped. Kuroko doesn’t need any further coaxing when he raises his hands to her back, trailing along her spine until he reaches her ass, finally, *finally* giving her what she’s been asking for all along, but she knows it could be better, much better, so she takes one of them and nudges it between her thighs, lets Kuroko feel how wet she is for him already.

It really is cute, the way he loses his composure, but Kise lets him know that it’s okay, that it’s more than okay, spurring him on to slip his fingers inside, and it’s more erotic than anything Kise could ever do to herself. She teaches him how to touch her, how much she likes it when her clitoris is stimulated, and then it’s her turn to learn what he enjoys when she takes his dick in her hand, stroking and squeezing, but what she wants most of all is something more, so she rolls them so that he’s the one on top, whimpering as the tip of his cock nudges against her opening.

“Kurokocchi,” she whines, “come *on*.”

She raises her hips, he lowers his, and they meet in the middle, falling into rhythm together, and Kise wishes it would never end, wishes they could stay like this forever, which is why she wraps her legs around his waist stubbornly when he tries to pull out afterwards, wanting to keep him inside her for as long as possible.

“Don’t go,” she pleads, caressing his cheek.

“I’ll crush you,” Kuroko says.

“I don’t care, and besides, you weigh less than I do.”

Kise smiles, whispering into his ear about how happy she is, how much she loves him, and she’s even happier when he says it back, when he kisses her, slow and lingering.

It’s taken them a while, but they get there in the end.


End file.
